1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computers, and particularly, to a cloud computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Cloud computing is internet-based computing, whereby shared resources, software, and information are provided to computers and other devices on demand, as with an electricity grid. In general, cloud computing customers need not own the physical infrastructure, and avoid capital expenditure by renting usage time from a third-party provider instead. Customers consume a plurality of resources as a service and pay only for what they use. In addition, “increased high-speed bandwidth” makes it possible to achieve the same level of response times from a centralized infrastructure at other sites.
Cloud computing users can avoid capital expenditure on hardware and software, and requiring only a computer capable of accessing the internet, thus allowing the computer used to be lighter, thinner, and more portable. However, a plurality of power cords and cables connecting peripherals must be detached from the computer for transport.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.